


Ichor Gold

by Crimson_Pharaoh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/pseuds/Crimson_Pharaoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll take care of them won't you? If anything happens you'll make sure they survive? And tell them that I want them to live." UP FOR ADOPTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichor Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction so I can NOT guarantee regular updates or top quality work. I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine and if you find any PLEASE correct me in the comments. I write fanfiction because I ENJOY it and am trying to IMPROVE it. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flame and if you do PLEASE have a VALID reason and not just, "I hate it! It sucks! You're a sucky writer! Your grammar is all wrong!" You can say that but I won't know what you mean unless you EXPLAIN.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the PERCY JACKSON series or any of the other Rick Riordan works.

Fighting alongside his father was something new to Jason.

Charging giants with his father as backup felt surreal; especially for him, someone who has only seen his dad maybe once in his entire life. He wasn't sure if he trusted his father to watch his back; he wasn't even sure if he trusted his father not to attack him if he thought he would benefit from it. He would much rather be it Percy, though Jason couldn't find him in the confusion.

"HEY DIRTFACE!"

"What the? Percy?!" Jason wondered if Percy was suicidal, yelling at Gaea wasn't part of the plan! He didn't even like the plan in the beginning, but now! Suddenly what Percy had asked him on the ship made sense.

_"You'll take care of them won't you? If anything happens you'll make sure they survive? And tell them that I want them to live."_

Jason remembered laughing and asking _"What? Do you expect to die?!"_ while thinking how preposterous that was, that if anyone was going to survive it'd be Percy. He wasn't laughing now.

Yelling and screaming and hoping Percy wouldn't die, with the fear occupying his mind left Jason venerable. He became the weak link in the chain of demigods and gods fighting against Gaea's army of loyal soldiers. "Slclench", the sound of metal piercing through bone, muscle, and armor filled the air. Jason screamed a short high pitched note. His face paled, his blood gushed, and his body trembled while he endured the agony of his wound.

"Jason!"

The sound of Piper's voice broke his shock; Jason went to move, to comfort her. He took one step forward, one tiny hesitant step and collapsed…

"JASON!"


End file.
